Her Silence
by Canon-Bell
Summary: In honor of the re-release of Ocarina of Time I wrote a quick fic about my favorite couple Malon and Link.  It turned out a bit darker than I intended. But hey, guys are distant and girls are clingy.  Rated M for adult and sexual themes


Disclaimer: I do not own anything especially not Zelda.

Set in the universe of Ocarina of Time where Link did not return to his childhood past.

Rated M for adult and sexual themes

The rain began to beat down harder, colder, drowning with her tears. The bitter air took the sensation away from her fingertips and toes. Still Malon stood there like a statue waiting for him the pasture, waiting for her knight. He will come, she reassured herself, breathing in her unwelcomed cries. He had never been a liar. He was her best friend, her savior and soon to be King of Hyrule, the husband of Princess Zelda.

Not long ago they had been racing horses, chasing cuccos, living out their stolen childhoods. Just fifteen moons ago he had made her blush as they tumbled carelessly into the hay barrels in the barn. He must have known his duty to the Princess then since their heavy breaths were inches apart and she pushed her chest into his expressing her seventeen year old needs and he turned away. It was him who playfully pulled her onto the pile. It was him who lovingly gazed into her eyes, speaking no words as her stroked her cheek. No, he was not a liar but he was certainly no longer her knight in shining armor, and would certainly never be her lover no matter how much she dreamed about him in her barren bed or stoked herself in the bath to the image of him making love to her in the lake.

The night in the barn when they were closer than they ever had been before she knew she loved him, forever and always to the point of pain, no matter what his title was. She knew of his tending engagement to Princess Zelda, as did the entire population of Hyrule, but only she knew his true feelings. He did not wish to take on such responsibility and certainly did not love the woman on the throne. He confided in her on the starry nights in the field while restless horses ran wild around them. He was not a liar but he did let the influence of the courts and civilians of Hyrule pressure him to enter of loveless political marriage.

He had won many battles during the dark times of Hyrule yet this one he was losing. She had not known the time frame when he finally gave in. She had only known that two weeks ago when she finally could feel the warmth of her knight pressed against her body he looked her in the eyes with a hint of fear, but mostly sadness, and told her he could no longer spend any night at Lon Lon Ranch. And most importantly that he was sorry. He didn't give a reason but he didn't have to. She tried her best not to cry, yet silent tears streamed unwillingly down her cheeks. He cradled her in his arms as the sun fought the moon in the sky. By the time the sun had fully risen he was gone. The next morning the news of the assured engagement dispersed throughout the mouths and land of Hyrule. Everyone rejoiced, except one shattered farm girl.

For ten days she cried. She wept as soon as she rose from bed in the morning, while she fed the animals, while she cooked and cleaned, she cried and cried. Every passing second was complete agony. It hurt to breathe. Time seemed to keep expanding with suffering and the exhaustion of night couldn't come quick enough. Even as the night came and the lands were still she couldn't rid herself of the tearing of her heart. And sleep would not come easily. Then on the tenth day she stopped. She would no longer allow herself to feel such angst over an almost lover. So she made her heart harder, colder, stronger. Every day she prayed to Farore to grant her courage. She convinced herself the romance was all an illusion made up from childish emotions from the past. And every minute of the day she reminded herself she was no princess. She was not a beautiful, rich, powerful woman who made men swoon. No she was simple plain farm girl who could only attract thieves and beggars.

She began to settle into her new monotonous life of chores and isolation until the crate of empty milk bottles returned from the castle. On the bottom of one hidden bottle was a small piece of parchment with the words 'tomorrow night' scribbled in blotched ink. Link. She knew it was a message from him, she knew he was coming back to the ranch and to wait for him in the pasture. And she suddenly realized how lonely she was. The temporary tedious tasks of the ranch could not keep her heart from hurt.

The following morning she went about her chores with an increasing anxiousness. The daylight dragged on with each new errand. Luckily her father always fell asleep before the sun even began to set. This was how her and Link had their private nights in the ranch to play out their childhoods and unburden themselves of the painful secrets from their past and feelings for the future. This is how they grew together into adulthood in the calm year after the final battle.

Finally the sun had settled and the moon was rising in the sky. The wolves howled, the horses slept and the storm clouds rolled in. No matter how hard the rain fell or how cold the air was Malon waited for her knight outside in the pasture. When the moon was high in the sky she heard him, hooves in the distance. She didn't quite know what to expect, whether he would ravish her, kidnap her, or simply talk, nor did she care. Just to see him once more would fill her heart and would completely and repair all the damage. This was the doomed hold he had on her.

The rain increased with every gallop he made towards her. Her gown was entirely soaked, clinging translucently to her frigid skin. Her nervousness grew in the bottom of her stomach as he was finally there in front of her. He dismounted Epona who quickly ran to where she knew oats and water would be. He was more beautiful than anyone could be in all the history of the world, drenched and breathing heavily. She hesitated longingly leaping into his arms, since she did not know his intentions as he was now a betrothed man. He opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came out. No, he was not here to talk. His mouth stayed open while his breaths became visible vapors in the stillness between them. Some nights in the past they would have hours without words solely enjoying each other's company. But this quiet was different. There was a loud desire screaming through the silence.

She could no longer resist closing the distance between them. She fell instinctively into his arms, where she knew she always belonged. She held onto him so tight she could feel his bones. His gloved hand stroked her soaking hair and Malon pulled her face back to look up at him. He lingered fingers over lips, cupping her chin. Rain drop fell on her craving pout and she closed her eyes. He kissed her. Her senses were overjoyed in the heat of his lips against hers. The engulfing reality of her dream caused her body to go limp. She had no fear since she knew he had her heaviness in his arms. Sometime in her dizziness Link had discarded his gloves and his bare hands ran up her arm pulling at the fabrics of her blouse. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her mouth, every exposed inch of flesh. The warmth of her loins battled with the cold air and she hoped the sounds of the crickets and cuccos covered her moans.

Link removed her shawl placing it on the wet grass and laid Malon down gently like a lover should before undressing her completely. She did not fear Link seeing her body parts she had never shown anyone else and brought her lips to his indicating her security. He broke the kiss to gaze upon her flesh, pale in the moonlight and glistening from the rain. Link removed his clothes to match her nudity. Every movement with him felt natural, like he was always the one who was always meant to take her virtue. Their chests pushed against each other's, creating warmth like two sticks would a fire. They pressed and moved their flesh as they kissed, licked and moaned. She felt the fire in his eyes, the desire to be inside of her and she reciprocated. She needed to have him, and this may be her only chance. He used his fingers to guide himself into her and she felt like for once she mattered. He came quickly but she didn't care. The physical fusion of pain and pleasure could not parallel the emotional gratification.

Whatever the future held she would always have that moment, him inside of her moving with promises and love. She would treasure each bruise he left upon her body like a gift from the goddesses, praying they would never fade. She fantasized she was with child and cursed the day her dreaded cycle came. She would make that fleeting instant spent with Link in the pasture span her life time. She would replay it over in her head the next morning when she woke up alone naked on the dewy grass. When her father scolded her over breakfast for her immorality. She would recall it while she sat in the back row while Link made Zelda her bride. She would summon it when a small prince came to the ranch to choose a horse for his eighth birthday. She recalled it repetitively after her father past away and she sold the ranch to two brothers who roughly ravished her simultaneously in the barn. Malon repeated it like an empty echo while others lived in the present and she was forever lost in the past. She lived the rest of her short life deep within her silent secret world in solitude. This was the doomed hold he had on her.

No he wasn't a liar, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there as those ten years past 'til she finally took her fatal dive into the lake where she greet by her ghosts.


End file.
